


【祁炀】开开心心上分去（车）

by suqiao



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suqiao/pseuds/suqiao





	【祁炀】开开心心上分去（车）

#ooc归我，他们属于彼此  
#有私设，涉其他游戏（csgo）预警

开开心心上分去，rnmb掉下来（雾）

夏休期的各大战队被一个叫csgo的游戏血洗了，放眼望去，都是挽起袖子相约上分的。热情程度甚至让人怀疑是不是大家都要转行去搞csgo了。  
这游戏本质上说来也是个FPS，不过跟满地图乱跑见人就刚刚不过就苟的绝地求生比起来，csgo很明显掺进去了很大的运气成分——因为你有的时候真的不知道为什么会被对面一枪爆头gg。  
于是，在各大战队内，这句“开开心心上分去，rnmb掉下来”莫名掀起了一阵风潮，广为传颂。

“不带水友的。”边说，于炀边压着aug搞掉了对面最后一个人，16:5结束了这把。  
“不是嫌弃粉丝，是我玩得不好，怕让你们掉分。”于炀不好意思的挠头，给粉丝们解释。  
结果隔壁也在播同款csgo的卜那那听着于炀的解释没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，并且悄咪咪的对自家粉丝开玩笑说：“炀神这1500分可是和祁神顶着被教练训的风险悄咪咪打了一个礼拜才上来的。不像我这佛系人士，疯狂划水500分。”  
然后，看了卜那那直播的粉丝转身就去于炀直播间问起来了他和祁神上分的事，于炀支支吾吾没解释什么，直接用游戏糊弄了过去。

等直播时长满了之后，于炀又接着开了几把PUBG自定义模式，把属于吃鸡的节奏找回来就蹭着一点的钟声回了房间。  
不出意料，祁醉依旧赖在于炀床上毫无挪动位置的想法，“炀神怎么上的分？求教！”“炀神是和祁神上的分吗？？？”祁醉边念着刚才于炀直播的弹幕边调笑着刚进门的于炀，“队长……”  
于炀回想起了荒淫无度的上个礼拜，不好意思的错开了祁醉的视线。

“开开心心上分去，rnmb掉下来。押韵啊，没想到花落有时候还挺有文采的。”祁醉枕着于炀的大腿，刷起朋友圈来毫无负担，看到有意思的还不忘给于炀念出来分享。所以花落对这个叫csgo游戏痛彻心扉的感悟极大引起了祁醉想要试试的兴趣，“试试？”祁醉把手机举到于炀眼前，问起了他家小炀神的看法。“嗯。”  
捂得严严实实后，两人悄咪咪溜出基地，摸到了附近的网吧开了游戏。  
随便建了个号试了一把后，祁醉忽然灵光一闪，开口问于炀：“怎么样炀神，赌一把？比比谁上的快？”  
“？行吗”于炀对这种违纪的事还是不敢的，但耐不住旁边跟了个祁醉，一回生二回熟，被安排着同意了赌局之后发现自己被吃的干干净净也没处说去。  
“一分一晚上哦。”祁醉附在于炀耳边公布了赌注，于炀轻轻嗯了一声就连忙坐直了腰开了游戏。  
然后……  
于炀觉得他接下来一年都要直不起来腰了。  
他是真的比起打狙更适合刚枪一点，像祁醉这种起狙守点一枪一个小朋友的程度，他现在是真的达不到。

回了基地之后，于炀乖巧的恭送他家队长回了房间转身想溜，没成想被一把拽回来按在了床上，安排的明明白白。  
“怎么说？炀神还要耍无赖？”扣着于炀的手不让他乱动，祁醉支着一条腿挤进了于炀两腿间，抵上了他两腿间的器官，轻轻摩擦挑逗着。  
“不是，，，队长……今天坐时间长了腰疼……嗯……”被弄出了感觉，于炀下意识的轻哼一声。  
“这不还没做呢吗，怎么先疼上了。”撩起了于炀的衬衫，祁醉继续着他的攻势，又从衬衫转移到了裤子，顺着宽大的休闲大短裤摸进了股缝。  
于炀一下子就呆住没敢动，脸以迅雷不及掩耳之势泛上潮红，带着耳朵尖也跟着红红的。  
看着乖乖的小炀神，祁醉心里仿佛被猫挠了一下似的，亲下去的时候满脑子都想着：这是我家的，别人不给看。  
等真的挤着润滑剂扩张好了之后，祁醉又显得小心翼翼起来，生怕弄疼他的小宝贝。进去之后还不忘顺着姿势给于炀揉揉腰，虽然估摸着催情作用远远大于舒缓作用就是了。  
于炀在这方面性格好的出奇，被弄得猛了也就是轻轻哼两声，帝国狼犬在床上仿佛还没断奶的小奶狗，蜷在祁醉怀里任着摆弄。眼睛蒙了一层水雾，手环着祁醉的脖子无意识的摸索着他的后背，两条腿无力的随着身上人的动作颠动，全然失去了在赛场上解决对手的狠绝果断。  
等于炀交待出来的时候更是，整个人一下子散了力气，环在脖子上的手都挂不住了，迷迷糊糊的只想闭眼睛睡觉，祁醉靠亲吻硬是把人弄得精神着等他完事，后来抱着他洗澡的时候，于炀连眼睛都不想睁，没等擦干净就直接就着姿势使劲往祁醉怀里缩，弄得祁醉又有把人弄醒再来一遍的犯罪倾向，可是看着于炀睡死的样子，祁醉根本不舍得，就硬着搂着小炀神睡了一觉，第二天起来差点闪到腰，让卜那那他们惊悚了好久。

“怎么还走神了？”祁醉下床捏了捏于炀的脸，接着开口调笑：“还赌吗？”


End file.
